


Playing Ball

by justanexercise



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Indecent things with a basketball, Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: After Waverly finds out Nicole was a basketball player she’s got some fantasies to play out.





	Playing Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone over that cheerleading scene? I’m sure not.

In retrospect, Nicole really should’ve known from Waverly’s pensive yet aroused expression after revealing she’d played basketball in high school would’ve led to this.

The second Nicole comes through the door, her brain short circuits and luckily she has the muscle memory to kick her front door shut. It’s hard to blame Nicole’s lack of response when Waverly’s has a sinful smirk to pair up with her blue devil’s cheerleading uniform. Nicole stands there, frozen, watching as Waverly patiently bounces on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back.

Nicole clears her throat, her brain finally restarting. She gives Waverly a slow once over, licking her dry lips while Waverly grins, appreciating her girlfriend’s gaze.

“Wow…” Nicole mumbles and shakes her head. “What uhh…wow.”

“Surprise!” Waverly bounces a little, her skirt swishing.

Nicole’s eyes are drawn back to Waverly’s cheerleading outfit, her throat going dry once more.

“Sure is.” Nicole’s bag drops with a thud on the hard wood.

“You like?”

Nicole nods dumbly, finding herself standing in front of Waverly. She slides her hands around Waverly’s waist only for Waverly to take a step back with a teasing smile.

“I want you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

Waverly grins as bright as the sun, she pulls something from behind her back and thrusts it into Nicole’s stomach.

“Oof!” Nicole’s breath gets knocked out from her but Waverly’s already skipping away. Nicole blinks, debating whether or not to run after Waverly. Her hands go slack, thinking of all the ways she would take off Waverly’s cheerleading outfit and a loud thud jerks her back into the moment.

A basketball rolls around her feet.

Nicole unfurls the package Waverly gave her. It’s a Blue Devil’s basketball uniform. Except the Blue Devil’s don’t _have_ a basketball team.

“Babe? Where’d you get this?” Nicole calls out.

“Got it made!” Waverly shouts from within the house.

Nicole bites her lip. Goddamn. Waverly got this specially made for her. For…well this roleplay she assumes.

“You changed yet?”

“In a sec!”  Nicole all but chucks her clothes off, kicking her boots to the side and yanking her uniform over her head. She doesn’t even care where they land, she just lifts up the basketball jersey, choking at the large 69 and Haught on the back. If she didn’t know any better, she’d have thought Wynonna had gotten this for her. Nicole shakes her head.

With the uniform on, Nicole rubs her socked feet against the hardwood and tugs at the ends of the jersey. It fits nicely, still has that chemical new clothes smell.

“Huh…” Nicole slips into her running shoes. They’re not her high top basketball shoes, but close enough. She grabs the ball and dribbles, all the tricks and skills coming back to her after years of neglecting her favorite pastime.

“Wow…”

Nicole glances up, seeing Waverly with glazed eyes staring at her.

“Hi,” Nicole shyly says, hitching the ball against her hip.

Waverly takes a long appreciative look up and down Nicole’s body, biting her lip in obvious arousal. She seems to shake out of it and adopts an innocent expression as she stalks towards Nicole.

“Heard you had a big game tonight,” Waverly says, twirling the ends of her hair with a finger.

“What?” Nicole blinks. Realization dawns on her face. “Oh!”

Right. Roleplay. Maybe they should’ve discussed this first, but now with the reality in front of her, Nicole just goes along with it.

“Y-Yea. Totally. Big game. Championship…?”

“Uh huh,” Waverly says, stepping close to Nicole. She hums, sliding her hand up Nicole’s arms.

Nicole drops the basketball.

Waverly giggles, bending down low to grab the ball, bumping her ass into Nicole’s crotch.

“Fuck,” Nicole hisses, her hands itching to pull Waverly in by the hips. She clenches them into a fist instead.

“Let’s hope you don’t drop the ball tonight,” Waverly says, holding the ball in front of her and starts to suggestively stroke it.

Nicole makes a strangled noise. “I uh...” She takes a deep breath, getting herself into character. “Don’t worry,” Nicole says, her stomach bumping against the ball in Waverly’s hand as she steps closer. She grins when Waverly sucks in a breath. “I’ll be sure to score a point for you.”

She grins, knowing her dimples come in full force when Waverly’s eyes glaze over. Nicole rubs Waverly’s arms, waiting.

Waverly shakes out of it, pouting for a moment at Nicole’s distraction.

“I think you like the game more than me.”

“Impossible.”

Nicole scrambles to keep herself upright when Waverly pushes her with the ball and they both fall on the couch. She slips her hands across Waverly’s thighs, edging just under her skirt when Waverly tuts and pulls them away.

“Don’t you dare take your hands off that ball.” Waverly firmly squeezes their hands together on the basketball.

“Uhh…okay?”

Nicole cocks her head to the side, confused. “Oh shit.” Waverly pushes against the ball with her hips, shifting it just right in between Nicole’s legs. Nicole’s fingers tighten on the ball, squeezing it so tight she’s glad it’s made out of the expensive leather rather than the cheap plastic.

Waverly makes a show of it, rubbing across the ball, throwing back her head and moaning.

“Wave…” Nicole mumbles, watching the tendons stretch across Waverly’s neck. Her hands itch to touch her. “Please…”

Waverly presses her hands over Nicole’s and angles the ball just right with a slight push.

“Oh fuck!”

“I’m making it lucky for you,” Waverly mumbles.

“What?”

Waverly digs her fingernails into the back of Nicole’s hand, squeezing the ball between them tighter.

“You’re going to need all the…” Waverly’s eyes flutter when she hits a sensitive spot with her thrusting. “Luck…”

“Don’t think I can get luckier than this.”

Nicole sinks into the couch, letting Waverly play out her fantasy. Her own hips twitch as she watches Waverly take her own pleasure. She swallows. Does it have to be with the damn basketball though? It’s too round and big to get into a good position between her legs, but with Waverly on top with her legs spread wide, it’s hitting her just right.

Nicole helps her out, pushing the ball away from her.

“Shit fuck,” Waverly says, almost losing her balance. She glares petulantly at Nicole’s dimpled grin. “That’s not…fair.”

Waverly all but gives up, speeding up her hips and holding onto Nicole’s shoulder.

“Come on baby,” Nicole says, kissing along her neck.

Her stomach burns when Waverly rubs off with the ball between them.

“I gotcha,” Nicole says as Waverly collapses against her. She tosses the ball aside, hearing it bounce along the floor. “Crap.” She surges up and almost knocks Waverly over when Calamity Jane yowls.

Nicole’s ready to find her cat when it comes around the corner, head butting the ball around. She relaxes back onto the couch, holding Waverly. She chuckles, burying her face into Waverly’s hair.

“God, I think you ruined basketball for me.”

“Did I?” Waverly pulls back, innocently smirking.

“You just came all over a basketball,” Nicole deadpans. “Yea, I don’t think I can even touch a basketball without thinking about that.”

Waverly hums, not looking the least bit chagrined.

“So…if I were to tell you that everyone agreed to a basketball game…would you be mad?”

Nicole’s jaw hangs open. “You did not.”

Waverly bites her lip, flipping up her skirt in between them and rubbing right on Nicole’s stomach. Goddamn, Waverly’s not wearing any panties and she definitely made a mess.

Nicole grabs her behind the thighs, moving her to lay back on the couch. “You’re in so much trouble Waverly Earp.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @justanexercise


End file.
